Chance Encounter
by NCIStwin1
Summary: Ziva is sent to the US to work with the CIA and has a chance encounter with one Tony DiNOzzo, the handsome NCIS agent. A promising friendship is formed on a flight to Washington. Follows how this chance encounter flourishes into something more. AU, TIVA, multi chap
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I haven't written anything in a while but had this idea that wouldn't leave me alone. It's going to be several chapters, at least 5 that I have planned out. I will try to update when I can, but I did just get a job. Happy reading!**

**I unfortunately do not own NCIS, but i do have a dog named Gibbs ;)**

* * *

Ziva David sat in the Tel Aviv airport waiting for her flight. The twenty year old had been informed the week prior that she was being assigned as a liaison to the American CIA's antiterrorism task force. Tired of the atmosphere, Ziva had welcomed the change. While never having been to the United States before, she was intrigued by the idea of a change of scenery.

The harsh Hebrew voice on the loudspeaker informed her that her flight to Washington, D.C. was now boarding. The only part of her transfer she was dreading was the long flight due to Mossad's starch spending limit causing her to travel economy class. She just prayed the occupants of the adjacent seats were tolerable.

Ziva found her window seat silently celebrating that she would not have passengers on both sides of her. She was gazing out the window wondering what her new job would be like when she noticed the seat beside her was about to be occupied. A handsome young man was making his way down the aisle of the plane eyeing the seat next to her.

When he made it to his seat, the man stowed his carry-on in the overhead compartments and sat down. He glanced quickly at the women sitting beside him and then took a double-take when he noticed her beauty. Ziva noticed him staring at her and gave him a quick smile, thinking this flight looks promising after all. As the flight took off, the two stole quick glances at each other until the man finally spoke up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Tony," he said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Giving him a smile and shaking his hand Ziva said, "Shalom, my name is Ziva."

"So I take it you're leaving home and not returning like me?" The man, Tony, questioned her.

Ziva just gave a nod to him. She sat their analyzing him. He seemed nice enough, perceptive to her nationality, and was not bad looking either. If anything, he will at least making the flight interesting she thought. To keep the atmosphere light, she asked, "So what were you doing in Tel Aviv?"

"I was here on business actually," Tony replied. "I work for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I had to meet with Mossad about an operative of theirs in our jurisdiction that's been causing us some problems."

Ziva was surprised that she had not seen him around Mossad for how much time she had spent there the last few days getting everything finalized for her transfer. She was aware of a certain Ari Haswari that had been on a recovery mission in Washington.

"What about you? Why are you leaving home?" Tony asked genuinely interested.

"Making a new one in America, I have never been before," was all Ziva said cryptically. She did not think it was in her best interest to tell this newly met person, even if he is a federal agent, of her line of employment. Tony, respecting her privacy, left the question alone.

Instead of pursuing the topic more, he just commented saying, "Well now you at least have one friend in DC."

Ziva gave him a hopeful smile and turned to look out the window. Tony took that opportunity to pull out his laptop to check his email with the on-plane wifi. Ziva looked over and saw that the background of his laptop was a picture of him with a little girl of maybe four years. "Is that your daughter?"

Surprised, Tony looked at her and chuckled a little. "No, how old do you think I am? She's my baby sister."

Slightly embarrassed by her assumption, Ziva stuttered, "Oh, I am sorry, it is just she looks exactly like you."

"Nah, it's all good. I actually get that a lot. She's actually only my half-sister. My dad likes to sleep around. Trust me, I'm not a huge fan of his. Anyway, five years ago he knocked this girl up and she didn't want the baby and my dad has no spine and was gonna give the baby up for adoption. Long story short, I wasn't about to let that happen so I said I'd take care of her," Tony had no idea why he was telling this women he had just met his life story. He just felt this strong connection with her and had immediate trust for her.

Ziva was taken aback by his story. She did not expect him to be that caring of a person. She had a completely different perception of him now. "What is her name?"

"Kenzie. She's four. Want to see more pictures?" he asked happy to brag about his baby sister. Ziva smiled and eagerly accepted.

For the rest of the flight the two discussed random topics ranging from Tony's sister to hobbies to commenting about the other passengers. The pilot announced that they were about an hour from landing when Tony asked, "You know, you kinda avoided my question earlier about what you're doing in DC."

"You noticed," Ziva said laughing. Just a handful of hours before she had not felt comfortable telling him her occupation, but after talking with him throughout the entire flight, she now did not feel the same hesitation. "I am actually a Mossad Officer. I am being assigned to the anti-terrorism at the CIA."

Tony was really surprised by this new information. He had not pegged Ziva as a federal agent, let alone a Mossad officer. "How old are you? Are you even old enough?"

"Maybe not in your country, but I am 19," Ziva said with a smirk. "I cannot imagine that you are much older yourself."

"No, you're right I guess. I'm only 22. My neighbors growing up both work at NCIS and were able to help me get a job there right out of college. One's the director and the other is now my boss," Tony said with a chuckle.

"That is very nice of them," Ziva commented.

"Yeah, they were more like the parents I never had," Tony said solemnly.

"What about your mother. You have not mentioned her."

Tony had a dark look fall onto his face. "She, um, she died when I was nine."

Ziva was not expecting that and immediately felt bad for bringing up the obviously painful memories for him. "I am sorry to hear that. My mother also died when I was young."

Tony gave a grim nod acknowledging her news. Ziva was not sure why she had told him about her mother. Aside from the people that had known her family at the time, she had never told anyone about her mother. This man she had just met was leaving a strong impact on her and she just hoped this would not be the last time she saw him.

As their flight started its decent into Washington, Tony and Ziva exchanged business cards each telling the other to keep in contact. As soon as the flight was on the ground and passengers were allowed to make calls, Tony called his sister to tell her he was home.

As Ziva was gathering her things, she overheard Tony's conversation. "Hey sweetie…yeah I'm back in the US…I'll be home as soon as I can I just have to get my suitcase…can you tell Gibbs that I will pick you up in a half hour? Love you, Kenzie, I'll see you very soon."

Tony hung up his phone and turned to see Ziva staring at him with a grin on her face. Tony could not help but grin back. Together they made their way to the baggage claim area. With a final goodbye, they split ways as Ziva went to get and taxi and Tony went to get his car from wear he had parked it. One way or another, these two were going to ensure that this was not the last time they saw each other.

* * *

**Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Twin1**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I am as honored by the response to this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Still not an owner of NCIS**

* * *

Ziva had been in Washington for three days. She was not expected at the CIA headquarters in Langley for another week. Mossad had booked her plenty of time to get acclimated to her new setting. She had just finished setting up her apartment and was heading out for a run to explore her new neighborhood.

While running, Ziva had a lot of time to think. She came to the conclusion that she really liked America. She felt safe enough to go for a run without her gun and that was saying something. Also on her mind, was the man she had said next to on the flight. He had constantly been on her mind. She was still undecided on if she was going to call him or wait to see if he called her.

She had been running for about a half hour contemplating what to do with Tony, when she came to the conclusion that if he did not call her in the next two days, she would call him. While she did not want to appear desperate, she was starting to wish she had friends in the city.

Ziva did not have a running path in mind, just planning on seeing the sights, when she found herself running through a park. She decided to stop for a moment and take a rest on one of the park benches. She sat and watched the other park occupants enjoying themselves. There was a young couple playing Frisbee with a dog, and older couple taking a stroll, and many kids enjoying the playground. She had to admit, it was a beautiful day to be outside; the sun was shining at there was only a light breeze.

Ziva was taking in her surroundings when she caught sight of a very familiar looking man pushing a young girl on the swings. Ziva then decided that it was fate that they happened to have two chance encounters in less than a week. She got up from her bench and walked over to the playground. Not really knowing what to say, she walks up behind him and casually says, "It is a small city."

Tony turns around noticing someone was talking to him. He had a big grin on his face when he saw her. "It's actually a small world."

"Well, either way, we just keep running into each other," Ziva said now looking at the young girl that was slowing down on the swing due to Tony's lack of attention.

"Tony, who's that?" the girl asked.

Tony looked between the two girls with a surprised face. Unbeknown to Ziva, Kenzie never talked in front of other people without having to spend a lot of time with them. "Um, Kenzie," Tony said stumbling over his words, "this is my friend that I met on my flight home."

"Oh, you're Ziva," Kenzie said smiling at Ziva. Tony stood there astonished; Kenzie never acted like this.

"And you must be Kenzie," Ziva said putting out her hand for the little girl to shake. Kenzie shook it with a giggle.

"What are you doing in the park on this lovely day?" Tony asked curiously.

"I was actually on a run to get to know the area and I stopped to take a break. I happened to see you over here and thought I would say hi," Ziva said.

"Well if you ever need a good running route and can show you some. How far away from here do you live?" Tony inquired.

"Well I have been running for about an hour now. I would say maybe eight miles," Ziva said casually like that was nothing.

"Tony runs three miles every morning!" Kenzie supplied helpfully. She really liked Tony's new friend. Tony had told her about how he had met Ziva on the flight and how he had instantly trusted her. And if Tony trusted her, Kenzie did too. She loved her big brother and did everything her did.

Tony took a quick check at his phone to look at the time. "Hey Zi, I'm sorry but we gotta go. Kenzie here is starting dance classes today. I'll call you later and maybe we can meet up for coffee or something?"

"I would like that. I hope you have fun at your dance class today Kenzie. I used to dance and I am sure you will love it," Ziva said with a smile. She watched Tony and Kenzie walk away and then took off for a run back to her apartment.

Ziva had just gotten back to her apartment when her cell phone rang. She loved and the number and, not recognizing it, hesitantly answered it, "David."

"Hey, Ziva. Um…are you busy right now?" Tony hesitantly asked.

"I was going to shower. I was expecting a little longer before coffee," Ziva said with a chuckle.

"It's actually somethi—hold on, I'm talking to her now." Ziva heard some commotion on Tony's line. "Sorry about that. Um, well you know how you said you used to dance?"

"Yes."

"Would you be able to help Kenzie? I swear I would never have asked but I know she's always wanted to dance and now she is saying she doesn't. She said it's cause she won't fit in because she doesn't have any of the special clothes and I can't do her hair right," Tony was desperate. He was embarrassed to have to call Ziva for her help when they had only talked twice.

"Where do you live?" Tony gave her his address. "I will be there in ten."

Almost exactly ten minutes later, Ziva was knocking on the door to Tony's apartment. Tony opened it with a relieved expression. "Thank you so much for coming. I don't know what happened, she was so excited earlier."

"It is really no problem at all. I am happy to help," Ziva said looking the apartment. It was very nice and clean with toys and dolls in pink dresses laying on the floor in the living room. Kenzie walked out of what Ziva assumed to be the girls room. She was very shy and was looking at the ground.

"What is this Tony tells me about you not wanting to go to dance class?" Ziva asked her.

"I dunno," Kenzie said quietly still looking at her feet.

"If I help you get ready would you go?" Ziva tried persuasively.

Kenzie looked up with a face of new found excitement. She nodded her head vigorously and ran into her room. Ziva followed leaving Tony standing in the doorway. Fifteen minutes later the two emerged from the room.

"Are you a ballerina now?" Tony asked teasing the little girl. She just smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go! I don't wanna be late!" Kenzie said to both of the adults' amusement.

As they walked out of the building, Tony said to Ziva, "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. I was happy to help."

"Are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Not that I am aware of. It is not like I have friends to make plans with."

"Well let me take you out to dinner to thank you."

"I would like that," Ziva said with a smile. She said good bye to the pair and wished them fun at dance. Kenzie asked if she could call Ziva after to tell her how it went. Ziva could not possibly say no.

Tony watched the two girls talking. He had only met Ziva three days before and she had already left a big impact of him and Kenzie.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought!**

**Twin1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the support! Its phenomenal! So I went home sick from school so that means more writing time! Yay! So just wondering, how long would you like this story to go. I have it planned for maybe 8 chapters, but I could always draw it out more,or add more fluff ;), if you guys would like to see it longer. Let me know what you think!**

**Still don't own NCIS**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ziva sat at home reading a book. She had had a very interesting day. What were the chances of running into the same man twice in a very large city? Ziva could hardly concentrate on her novel. She had just met Tony and yet she was already forming feelings for him.

Ziva was brought out of her thoughts by her cellphone ringing. Having been expecting the call, Ziva answered it right away. "Shalom, how did dance go?"

"Kenie had fun, so much, in fact, that she fell asleep in the car on the way home," Tony responded.

Ziva was surprised that Tony was talking having been expecting Kenzie herself. "Well that is good."

"Yeah, she liked it much more than I did. I was the only guy on a five mile radius I swear. The moms that were waiting for their daughters were quite flirty for being married."

"You do have that effect on women," Ziva said with a chuckle before realizing what she was saying. "I mean, I could see how you could have that effect on women," Ziva said trying to correct herself.

"Awe, you can just admit it, you like me," Tony said with a smirk. He could just imagine Ziva blushing through the phone. "So for that thank you dinner, how about if I pick you up at 6?"

"That sounds good," Ziva said with a big grin.

"Ok, great, see you then," Tony said hanging up.

Ziva just relaxed back on the couch smiling still clutching her phone.

* * *

While Ziva still had a week before she had to start working, she had to go in to CIA headquarters the next day to fill out paper work to get her badge and weapon. One of the forms she had to fill out was her next of kin sheet. Ziva had to have the forms filed out by the end of the day so she would have to think of someone quick.

The first, and really only, person that came to her mind was Tony. He was the only person in Washington that she knew. The only problem is, she did not know if he would be really to do if. They really had only met a handful of days ago.

Having no other choice, Ziva called him.

"DiNozzo."

"Hi, Tony," Ziva said shyly.

"Oh hey Zi, what's up?" Tony said surprised to hear from her.

"Um…I have a favor to ask of you actually. It is completely ok if you want to say no though," Ziva rushed to say.

"Anything to help a friend. What do you need?" Tony responded happily.

"A next of kin."

"Oh, wow, that's kinda big," Tony said taken aback.

"It is okay if you say no. I just do not know anyone else in the city," Ziva said reluctant to admit her weakness.

"No, it's fine! What do you need me to do?"

"Really? Thank you so much! I have this form you need to fill out. But, um, I actually need it done by the end of the day." Ziva was never this shy around people. This man had that effect on her.

"Well we have a case right now, but if you wanted to stop by NCIS I could fill the form out quick," Tony said happy to help Ziva.

"Ok, I will be there in, say, a half hour?"

"Sure, sounds good. See you then." Tony said hanging up.

Tony's boss, Gibbs, had sat at his desk across the bullpen listening in on Tony's conversation. He did not know who he was talking to, but his agent's demeanor seemed to change instantly. Gibbs had known Tony most of the kid's life being his neighbor. Tony had briefly confided in Gibbs, his friend and father figure, and not Gibbs, his boss, that morning on the drive to the crime scene. Tony had told him about how he had met this great girl on the flight home and had happened to run into her in the park. "Personal call, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss. You know that, ah, friend I was telling you about this morning?" Gibbs just stared at him. "Of course you do boss. Well that was her actually. I may have not mentioned to you that she works for the CIA." Gibbs gave him an eye brow raise. "Um, yeah, but she needs a next of kin to start working and I'm the only person in the city she knows. Long story short, she's gonna be stopping over in a little bit for me to sign the form."

"Don't get in over your head, DiNozzo," was Gibbs advice as he left to probably get more coffee.

A little while later, Tony saw Ziva being escorted off of the elevator. His face lit up when he saw her. "Hey!" he said, probably a little too eagerly.

"Shalom, thank you again for doing this for me," she said handing him a sheet of paper for him to sign.

"Really, it is no problem at all. I'd like to think you would do the same for me. And besides, it will give us something to talk about at dinner on Friday," Tony explained as he worked on filling out the next of kin forms.

As he was working on filling out the forms, NCIS Director Jenny Shepard was walking down the stairs into the bullpen. "Ziva?" she asked surprised.

Ziva turned and looked at the red head. "Jenny? You work here now?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" said a very confused Tony.

"Ah, yeah. Jenny was my mom's best friend. I have not seen her in years," Ziva replied as she went and gave her old friend a hug.

"When I was in high school, Ziva's mom was a foreign exchange student that lived with my family. What are you doing here?" Jenny said amazed.

"I am working with the CIA's antiterrorism unit. I was in need of a next of kin and Tony was the only person I thought I knew in the city."

"Well what are your dinner plans?" Jenny asked happy to see her best friend's daughter again.

"Well I was probably just going to go out and pick something up. I have not gotten around to going food shopping yet," Ziva answered honestly.

"Well not anymore. You're going to be joining me and my husband for dinner tonight. Tony, you and Kenzie are invited as well."

"We would be happy to join you," Tony answered. "Kenzie has been complaining about how much pasta we have been having lately."

"Great, dinner will be at 7," Jenny said scribbling down her address for Ziva. "We have so much catching up to do."

"Looks like we will be having dinner even sooner than we thought," Tony said with a smirk.

Ziva's heart did a little flutter at the thought. America was really looking up for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. And also let me know what you want as far as story length!**

**Twin1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school and I just got my first job :D I'm currently writing this listening to the US Olympic Curling trials (go teams George!) I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Ziva showed up at the address Jenny had given her promptly at seven. She had not known what to wear so she went for dressy casual with dark wash skinny jeans, boots, and a sweater. She was nervous as she walked up the driveway to the front door. She rang the doorbell and a few seconds later an older man that she had not previously met opened the door.

"You must be Ziva; Jen told me we were having company," the man said. "My name is Gibbs."

Ziva was taken aback by this man. He had an intimidating look about him and yet he had kind looking eyes with a friendly tone of voice. "Come on in," he said holding the door open for her.

Jenny came down a hallway and saw Ziva and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I have seen you since you were what, 12?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes, I suppose it had been that long since the funeral."

Ziva had not seen Jenny since her mother's funeral. While Jenny and her mother had been good friends after high school, they weren't able to see each other often and Ziva had only met Jenny in person a handful of times.

"Dinner will be ready in about a half hour. I always plan dinner for being done a half hour later than when I say because Tony and Kenzie are never on time," Jenny said with a chuckle.

"That would not surprise me," Ziva replied laughing as well.

Almost ironically, the doorbell rang and then opened revealing Tony walking in carrying Kenzie. "Don't panic, we're only ten minutes late."

Jenny smiled at him saying, "Earlier than I expected, dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes. I hope you like stuffed mushroom," Jenny said eyeing Kenzie for her reaction. She could tell Kenzie was trying to not be rude saying she did not like mushrooms by giving Tony a look of pure dread. "Don't worry Kenz, I made you mac and cheese."

"That's my favorite!" Kenzie shouted with a huge smile. Gibbs walked into the room from wherever he had been and when Kenzie saw him she leapt out of Tony's arms and ran at Gibbs's legs to give him a hug.

"Hey there, munchkins. How are you?" Gibbs said picking her up. All this time, Ziva sat quietly in the corner of the room, seemingly unnoticed by Tony or Kenzie.

Kenzie glowed at Gibbs's attention. "I'm great! I started dance this week!"

"Got any moves you can show me?" Gibbs said.

"I don't remember any of them…I think there were 5?" Kenzie said unsure.

"What if I help you?" Ziva asked from the corner of the room making her presence known.

"Ziva!" both Tony and Kenzie said at the same time. Kenzie squirmed out of Gibbs arms going over to Ziva. Tony gave her a big smile which she returned.

"I'll only do them if you help me!" Kenzie determinedly said.

For the next five minutes, Kenzie, with the help of Ziva, demonstrated for the small group the five basic steps of ballet. Once the timer on the oven went off, they all shuffled into the dining room and took their seats. Tony strategically placed himself between Kenzie, who had to sit next to Gibbs, and Ziva.

The group made small talk through the first half of the dinner, with Ziva and Jenny both sharing their memories of each other, when Jenny asked Tony how he knew Ziva.

"You know how I was in Israel investigating the last case. Ziva sat next to me on the flight home at it blossomed into a beautiful friendship," Tony said ending it with a really corny voice.

"And Ziva helped me get ready for dance class!" Kenzie added in. The adults laughed at her as she held a look of importance on her face for being able to add to the conversation. "Can you help me get ready on Saturday too? And can you do those really pretty bun things? All the other girls had one except me."

Ziva looked at Tony to make sure it was okay before telling a very excited Kenzie that she would come over again and help her get ready. Tony mouthed a thank you to Ziva and she gave a smile as a response.

Once they were all done with eating, Kenzie curled up on the couch falling asleep while the adults continued to talk. "Well it looks like I should be leaving," Tony said going to pick up the tired girl.

"Thank you so much for having us, Jen, Gibbs. See you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you Ziva."

"You as well," Ziva told him smiling.

After Tony left, Gibbs excused himself to the basement to work on his boat as Jenny informed Ziva. The two women sat on the couch in the living room talking and sipping from glasses of wine.

"So you and Tony?" Jenny asked trying to delve into the relationship of her two closest things to having her own children.

"What is there to say? We are friends." Ziva answered evasively.

"I have never seen Kenzie so quickly connect with someone. And you are going over to help her. You are trying to get together with him through his daughter!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I am not. I am helping a young girl live her dream."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Jenny said with a laugh.

After about an hour of catching up with her friend, Ziva left to return home for the evening. When she got home, she checked her cellphone for the first time that evening. She had a text from Tony thanking her again for promising to help Kenzie. She replied saying it was no big deal and wished him good night as she crawled into bed. Ziva fell asleep that night contemplating what Jenny had told her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)**

**Twin1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Well life has become stressful. But I'm going to try and update once a week as best I can. I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Ziva did not hear from Tony again until she received a text from him Friday morning asking if they were still on for their date that night. Ziva smiled at her phone as she texted him back saying she would not miss it. They agreed that Tony would pick her up at 7 after the babysitter came over to watch Kenzie.

Ziva started getting ready at 4 just to insure she had enough time to get ready. After showering, she blow dried her hair and left it loose around her shoulders. She then moved on to her closet to pick out a dress for that night. Tony had told her to dress nice so she chose a teal form fitting dress with long sleeve that came a few inches above her knees. She ended up being ready by just after 6 and walked around her apartment pacing with nerves.

Ziva had always prided herself on not being nervous in tense situations. Somehow, a certain Tony DiNozzo had changed that for her. She was very nervous about their date that night.

_Is it even a date? What if this is just a thank you dinner? _Ziva thought starting to freak herself out. Tony had mentioned that he would take her out to dinner as thanks for her helping to get Kenzie ready for dance. _Had he ever even called it a date?_

Ziva was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. Forgetting her thoughts from just a second ago, she hurried to answer the door. Right before opening she looked through the peep hole and saw Tony standing on the other side holding a bouquet of flowers. _Maybe this is actually a date! _

Opening the door, Ziva said, "Hi, come on in, I am almost ready."

"Thanks, sorry I am a little early. The sitter got there early and I guess I was just excited to see you," Tony replied sheepishly.

Ziva hid her blush as she bent down to fasten her heels on. She stood up once she was sure her face had gotten rid of the rosiness in her cheeks. "Ok, I am ready now."

Tony led her to his car and was a gentleman and opened her door for her. Once in, he drove them into downtown Washington to a very fancy looking restaurant. "Do you have reservations?" the hostess asked them as they walked in.

"DiNozzo for two."

"Right this way please," she said as she lead them to a table in the back corner of the restaurant away from the other patrons.

After she walked away, Tony told Ziva, "I swear I did not request a corner table. I have no idea why they put us over here."

Ziva laughed, "This is fine, a little strange, but fine."

Their waiter came over and asked for their drink orders and Tony ordered them a bottle of wine. Ziva gave him a look with raised eyebrows questioning his choice.

"I thought we should enjoy this dinner. I want this date to be perfect."

"So this is a date then?"

"Oh…I thought it was. I'm sor—" Tony said stammering.

Ziva cut him off, "No! I just was not sure if this was a date or a thank you. But I am happy you said this is a date." Ziva reached for his hand on the table and held it.

Their waiter came back with two glasses and their bottle of wine. Just then, Tony's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then hurriedly answered it. Ziva gave him a concerned look.

"What's wrong?...Did she eat anything?...I'll get there as soon as I can. Ok, bye." Tony said hanging up.

"That was the sitter," he said to Ziva. "I'm really sorry but Kenzie is sick and puking and I really need to go."

"It is fine!" Ziva said standing up from the table. "She's your sister; you have to take care of her."

Tony quickly paid their bill for the wine that they never got to drink and they hurried to his car. In Tony's hurry, he went straight to his apartment momentarily forgetting about Ziva. Once they arrived at his apartment, he was broken out of his trance when he heard Ziva shut her car door. "I totally forgot about dropping you off. I am really sorry about that I was just focused on getting home and Kenzie and I forgot…" Tony babbled on.

"Let us just get to your apartment and check on Kenzie; I am happy to do anything I can to help," Ziva said dragging him into his building.

Once at his apartment, Tony talked with the sitter, who happened to be his neighbor, and let her go, while Ziva went into the bathroom and found Kenzie sitting on the floor in front of the toilet with the seat up.

"Hey, Kenzie. I was told you are not feeling well," Ziva said filling up a cup that was next to the sink with water and handed it to the girl for her to rinse her mouth out. Ziva then sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your guys's date," Kenzie said sadly.

"Oh, you did not ruin it. I am sure that neither Tony nor I would have enjoyed it if we had known you were sick anyway," Ziva said stroking Kenzie's hair trying to sooth her.

Tony walked into the bathroom to check on Kenzie as well. "How you feeling, Kenz?"

"A little better now," she said with her eyes dropping.

"Maybe you will feel better after getting some sleep," Ziva suggested noticing how tired she looked. Kenzie gave a sleepy nod and Tony went to pick her up off the ground and carried her to her bed. Ziva followed holding the glass of water in case Kenzie should want it. Ziva watched as Tony lovingly put his baby sister to bed.

Once she appeared to be asleep, Ziva and Tony walked out into the living room. "I am sorry we didn't get to have our date." Tony apologized.

"You apologize a lot for things that are not in your control. And besides, I enjoyed seeing Kenzie even though she was sick," Ziva said.

"Well it's only 8:30 on a Friday, so what do you say to a movie?" Tony asked hopeful that she would want to stay longer.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ziva said settling on to the couch as Tony got up to pick a movie. Once the movie started, they leaned into each other on the couch, unbeknown to them, that Kenzie would find them still in that position in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**

**Twin1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thank you so much for your support! So my plan is to try and update every Tuesday or close to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And I promise the next chapter will have more TIVA :)**

* * *

Kenzie woke up the next morning and wondered into the living room to watch TV while she waited for Tony to wake up like she usually did on Saturdays. She felt a lot better than she had the night prior. She was about to hop onto the couch when she noticed it already had two occupants. She then remembered Ziva coming over to help make her feel better. Not being able to control herself, she screamed "Ziva!" and jumped onto the couch.

"Ugh! Kenz, it's early!" Tony said tiredly. He then noticed that he was still in the living room on the couch with a groggy looking barely awake Ziva lying in his lap. "Looks like we fell asleep watching a movie."

Ziva shifted into a sitting position creating an opening for Kenzie to crawl into her lap unexpectedly. "Thank you for making me feel better last night," Kenzie told her.

"It was no problem. I would rather be here than anywhere else," Ziva answered honestly receiving a strange look from Tony.

"What would you ladies like for breakfast? We have two hours before someone has to be at dance."

"Waffles!" Kenzie yelled. Tony looked at Ziva for her input and she just smiled in agreement.

"Waffles it is. Kenz, you should go get dressed while I make them." With that Kenzie ran off into her bedroom.

Tony followed by Ziva wondered into the kitchen. "What can I do to help?" Ziva asked.

"Um…well if you wanna get out the waffle maker. It's in the cabinet next to the fridge."

Ziva did as told. She thought that she would feel uncomfortable having woken up in Tony's house, but for some reason, she did not. She had enjoyed waking up in Tony's arms. And to think, they had only known each other about a week.

Tony and Ziva made the waffles and Kenzie came running in wearing her ballet leotard with tights. "Ziva, would you pretty please do my hair in one of those pretty buns?"

"Of course, my dear. How about we eat first and then I will?" Ziva responded putting the waffles and plates on the dining room table.

"Okie dokie," Kenzie said sitting down.

"How about you go put one of my old shirts on over your leotard? You don't want to stain it cause syrup won't come out well." Tony suggested. Kenzie ran off into his bedroom to grab one. Five seconds later she came back with a way too big for her NCIS gym shirt on.

The three ate their breakfast with light conversation. Ziva noted that Tony had be right to suggest Kenzie put on another shirt since syrup was dripping off of her face. Once they were done eating, Tony took Kenzie into the bathroom and cleaned her up. Ziva helped by picking up their mess from breakfast.

Once Kenzie and the kitchen were clean, Ziva did Kenzie's hair in the type of bun she had requested. "Ziva, do you wanna come and watch me dance?" Kenzie asked her sweetly. Kenzie was becoming really attached to Ziva. She liked having her around.

"Hey Kenz, Ziva doesn't want to watch you just practice. I'm sure she'd want to go to your recital though," Tony interjected not wanting Ziva to be forced into anything by his sister.

"Actually, I have no plans for the rest of the day. I would not mind going and watching you dance. If that is ok with you," Ziva answered Kenzie directing the last part at Tony.

In all honesty, Tony really wanted to spend more time with her. He just was not sure if she felt the same way and did not want her to feel obligated just because Kenzie had asked her to come. "If you would like to I have no problem." Tony said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Although I could use to change clothes," Ziva noted realizing she was still wearing the dress she had been wearing for her date with Tony.

"If we leave now, we can swing by your place on the way to the studio," Tony said getting Kenzie to put her shoes on.

The three hopped into Tony's car and drove to Ziva's apartment. Ziva ran inside quick to change leaving Tony and Kenzie in the car. "I really like her," Kenzie commented from the back seat.

"Really? Me too."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I dunno. I would like it if she was."

"But you guys went on a date. Doesn't that mean you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I wish it was that easy. But I have to know if she really likes me before I can ask her if she would like to be my girlfriend."

Ziva reentered the car before Kenzie got a chance to reply. She may only be four, but she was astute enough to realize that her and Tony's conversation ended when Ziva got back into the car. Tony drove to the studio and the three got out. Right as they were about to go inside, Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo…are you kinding me?...what about Kenzie…fine, but she won't be happy…be there in a half hour." Tony angrily shut his phone.

"Who was that?" Kenzie asked innocently.

"Gibbs, sweetie. I'm really sorry but I gotta go to work. I can't leave you here alone cause I won't be able to pick you up so I don't think you're gonna be able to go to dance today. You're gonna have to come with and hang out with Jenny," Tony said sadly. He hated it when his work interfered with Kenzie's life too.

"I could take her home after dance," Ziva suggested. "I would not mind watching her for you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Well it is a good thing I am volunteering then, yes? I just do not have my car."

"Zi, you are amazing!" Tony said grabbing her into a big hug. She truly was perfect. "I can leave my car here and have Gibbs pick me up on the way to the scene."

Tony called Gibbs with his new plan. Gibbs was happy Tony had found Ziva. She was good for him and helped him out with the stuff that was too much for just him to take care of. Ziva and Kenzie walked into the studio while Tony stood outside waiting for Gibbs to pick him up. As the two girls were walking away, Tony could hear them talking about their plans for their "girls night" as he heard Kenzie called it. He was really glad that the two most important girls to him got along. _Did I just say Ziva was most important to me?_ Tony thought as he saw Gibbs pull up.

* * *

**So the next chapter will have Ziva/Kenzie bonding time and TIVA :D**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Twin1**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry this has taken so long! I really don't have a good excuse for my absence but I did make this chapter extra long to try and make up for it! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Ziva sat in the back of the dance studio watching Kenzie rehearse. Kenzie reminded her of herself at her age. Ziva was happy to be back in a dance studio again even if it was just to take her boyfriend's baby sister. _Was Tony even her boyfriend? _

Ziva would have to somehow bring up that topic with him later. She was unfamiliar with the American customs for dating and what constituted being boyfriend and girlfriend. Was just going on a date with a man cause enough to be his girlfriend?

Ziva was brought out of her thinking by Kenzie running up to her with her stuff. "Did you see me?" Kenzie exclaimed excitedly. "I was doing a bunch of spins in a row!"

"I did! You are so good. You are going to grow up to be a great prima ballerina," Ziva said praising the little girl. Ziva looked at her watch and noticed that it was about lunch time. "It appears to be lunch time. Is my ballerina hungry after her rehearsal?"

"Starving!" Kanzie said rubbing her stomach.

"Well how about we stop someplace for food on the way home and then we can start our girls day?" Ziva suggested.

"Yay! Can we get pizza?" Kenzie suggested. Ziva laughed and agree helping the younger girl take off her special ballet slippers so they would not get ruined by walking outside.

Ziva and Kenzie stopped at a pizza place on the way back to Tony's apartment and took it to go. When they made it home, both girls settled onto the couch and ate it while watching Disney's Tangled upon Kenzie's request.

After their lunch and movie, Kenzie had a new idea but she was afraid to ask Ziva. Ziva noticed that younger girl looking at her like she wanted to say something but choosing not to. "Something wrong, Kenz?" Ziva asked using Tony's nickname for her.

Kenzie did not know what else to say other than what was on her mind so she quietly asked, "Um…I have never had a mom to make my hair pretty and stuff, so do you think you would please do my hair?"

Kenzie was startled when Ziva started to laugh. _I knew I should not have asked_ Kenzie thought trying to hide her face in a couch cushion. Ziva noticed this and grabbed Kenzie into a hug, "Oh, Kenzie, I did not mean to laugh at you. I was just adorable how you asked. And I can even do you one better, not only will I do your hair but we can make it a whole spa day. I can do your hair and paint your nails and we can play dress up! You do like to play dress up do you not?" Ziva asked trying to determine what a four year old liked to play.

"Duh!" Kenzie said with a laugh running into the bathroom to get her hair brush and hair ties.

Half an hour later, Kenzie had her hair done and nails painted and insisted that she do Ziva's hair and nails in return. Ziva's makeover did not look nearly as good as Kenzie's but she loved it just because Kenzie did it. Even if only half of her nail had nail polish on it she would not dare take it off or touch it up; it was perfect.

Next, the two girls played dress up, well, Kenzie played dress up while Ziva watched since they were all child clothes. Ziva insisted on taking a picture of Kenzie to send to Tony to show them how much fun they were having, but Kenzie insisted on Ziva being in the picture, so she found a scarf and hat for her to wear to dress up.

Ziva ended up taking a bunch of pictures, some of the two of them and some of just Kenzie. She found one she especially liked of the both of them making funny faces and set it as her phone background. A few minutes after she sent the picture to Tony, he texted her back

_Looks like you two are having a lot of fun without me :P you are a life saver! Thank you so much I promise I will make it up to you!- Tony_

Ziva smiled at her phone gaining Kenzie's attention. "Did Tony text you back yet?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, he said that we appear to be having a lot of fun without him," Ziva said while sending a text back to Tony reading:

_It's really no problem at all. I have not had this much fun in a long time. I would love to have Kenzie as a sister, she is amazing. Any idea when your case will be done?_

"What did you tell him?" Kenzie asked being nosey. She really like Ziva and was hoping that her and her brother would start dating because then she could hang out with Ziva all the time.

"Just that we are both having a lot of fun and I would love to have a sister like you," Ziva said playfully messing up Kenzie's hair.

"You know, you _could_ have me as a sister," Kenzie said smartly putting emphasis on 'could'.

"Has anymore ever told you that you are too smart for your age?" Ziva said jokingly realizing what the four year old was getting at. Before she could get a response for Kenzie her phone went off alerting both of the girls to the fact that Tony had responded.

_Kenzie is the perfect sister. I would be happy to share her with you :) it looks like I might get out of here in time for dinner. I can stop on my way home to get a pizza if you like._

"But we had pizza for lunch!" Kenzie complained. Ziva looked up from her phone screen to see that Kenzie had been leaning over her phone also reading her text. "You are four and you can already read?" Ziva asked amazed.

"Yep! Tony taught me! I get to start school in the fall and they made me take these tests to see how smart I am and I get to go right to second grade!" Kenzie said excitedly. But her face turned melancholy when she added, "Except everyone is already gonna have friends and stuff from going to school and I will not and I am gonna be younger than everyone else."

Ziva grabbed Kenzie onto her lap holding the girl in a tight hug whispering in Kenzie's ear, "You are gonna do great! You are going to show them how smart you are and they will not even realize that you are younger than them. And they are all going to be want to be friends with the new girl that is smart and pretty and beautiful and _aaalllllllll_ the boys are going to want to talk to you," Ziva said trying to cheer her up. Kenzie started to smile and then started laughing hysterically when Ziva started to tickle her.

Kenzie was begging Ziva to stop until she was able to squirm out of her lap. "Are you gonna text Tony back? Cause I really do not want pizza again. We still have leftovers from lunch!" Kenzie said now focused again on her dinner.

"Well would you want to help me make something for dinner? That way Tony does not need to stop on his way home," Ziva suggested.

"That sounds fun! Tony cannot really cook so we never have homemade food," Kenzie said ratting out her big brother.

Ziva just laughed, "Well you are in luck then because I am an excellent cook! Now how do you feel about pasta?"

"It sounds perfect!" Kenzie said running into the kitchen to start while Ziva texted Tony about their plan.

An hour later, Tony was walking into his apartment greeted by the wonderful smell of pasta. "Tonyyyyy!" said an excited Kenzie running towards Tony to give him a hug.

"Hey, Kenz! How was your day? The food smells great!" Tony said enthusiastically as Kenzie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"It was so much fun! Me and Ziva had pizza for lunch and then watched Tangled and then gave each other make overs and played dress up and Ziva took a bunch of pictures of us and then we made dinner!" Kenzie listed without even taking a breath.

"Well it sounds like you two had a busy day," Tony said to Kenzie while making eye contact with Ziva. He mouthed a _Thank You_ to her and she just bowed her head slightly in response. Now actually talking to Ziva, he said, "I am definitely going to need to see these pictures later." Ziva's face blushed a deep shade of red.

Ziva had no idea how she could act so natural and care free with this man's sister but acted so uncharacteristically shy and awkward around him. "Maybe after dinner," was all she managed to say. "Dinner is almost ready," Ziva said as she turned off the burner on the stove and took the pot of pasta off over to the sink to drain.

"How about we be lazy and sit on the couch and watch a movie while we eat instead of at the table?" Tony suggested and the girls agreed.

The three of them sat on the couch watching a Disney movie of Kenzie's picking with Kenzie sitting on one end resting her plate on the arm rest with Tony in the middle and Ziva on the other end. After they had finished eating, Kenzie had migrated towards the middle of the couch with her head resting in Tony's lap not quite sleeping yet. Ziva still sat where she had started until Kenzie poked Tony in the ribs motioning for him to put his arm around Ziva. Tony went even less subtle than that and pulled her over until she was sitting practically on him. She just laughed at him and gently slapped him on the chest.

Kenzie, having enough of their flirty behavior that she had noticed over the past few day, just finally vocalized what had been on all of their minds, "Tony, are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend yet? She perfect for you and I really want her to be my sister!"

Ziva laughed at her bluntness why Tony held a mortified look on his face. He sat their staring at his sister not knowing what to do until Ziva saved him, telling Kenzie, "Just because I am not his girlfriend does not mean that anything is different than if I was; it is just a title."

Kenzie, being satisfied with her answer, turned back to the movie. Tony then released a breath he was not aware he had been holding. He tried to avoid eye contact through the remainder of the movie.

Once the movie was over, Kenzie was fast asleep lying on Tony's lap. He carried her into her room leaving a tired looking Ziva resting against the couch armrest. A few minutes later, when Tony was done putting Kenzie to bed, he found Ziva by his door getting her shoes and coat on.

"You know, if Kenzie wakes up in the morning and realizes you are not here she's gonna be pissed at me," Tony said observing Ziva leaning on the door frame of the adjacent room.

"I already slept here last night, I cannot do that two nights in a room," Ziva said going to open the door. "If she has a problem in the morning you can tell that I am free tomorrow and that we can do something."

"I will tell her, but that does not mean she will be happy. But, really, thank you so much of taking care of her today. I have not seen her this happy in a really long time. She really loves you like you are her big sister. I promise I will make this up to you somehow!"

"You do not have to! I had just as much fun as she had today. I should probably get going now though. Good night, Tony." Ziva said as Tony went to open the door for her.

"Good night, Zi," Tony said as he leaned in and gave Ziva a small kiss on her cheek as she walked past him through the door. Ziva just kept walking away afraid that Tony might see how red her face turned just from his kiss.

Tony just stood in his doorway watching her walk away. He stayed there until about a minute later he saw Ziva walking back down his hallway towards him. "Forget something, Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked with a wink.

"I do not have a car! But it appears that you already knew that since you were obviously waiting here for me!" Ziva said only slightly annoyed. In all honesty, she had not really wanted to leave, she had just convinced herself that it was the right thing to do.

"You can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Tony said already pulling blankets out of a cabinet.

"I am not kicking you out of your bed! I will take the couch!"

"You already slept on it last night. I wouldn't wish sleeping on the thing two nights in a row to even my worst enemy."

"Well then you will be sleeping on it two nights in a row!" Ziva protested.

"Well then I guess that only leaves one thing: we share my bed. I swear I will stay on my half!"

"I do not share beds with people I am not in a relationship with," Ziva said not realizing what she said before it was out. "I swear I did no-"

Tony cut her off before she could correct herself with a laugh, "Well I guess you leave me no choice then. I did have this great plan you know, with dinner and everything, but I guess this is as good as time as any. Ziva, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask," Ziva said and without thinking grabbed him and kissed him. Once she realized what she was doing, she froze and then pulled away quickly. "I am sorry, I did not mean to it was an accident," Ziva stuttered. _What is it with this man? I have never been so awkward around anyone this much before!_

Tony laughed at her and just pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips to her forehead and told her, "Well than if that was an accident, I hope it accidentally happens a lot more."

Tony and Ziva made their way to his room and Tony gave her an old tshirt and sweatpants that she could sleep in. They crawled into bed each on their respective sides.

"Good night, Tony."

"Good night, Zi."

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces. And really, they only ended up sleeping on their own sides of bed for a short while until they subconsciously moved towards each other in their sleep until they were wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Again, I am really sorry about my absence. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought :)**

**Twin1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I tried to add a little insight into the things that were brought up in reviews like them moving fast and Tony and Kenzie's relationship being more father/daughter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of weekend seemed to fly by. After Kenzie had woken up and realized that Ziva had stayed two overnight two days in a row she was ecstatic. The trio had made pancakes for breakfast and then just laid around the rest of the day watching movies. Kenzie, and Tony as well, had been severely disappointed when Ziva had announced that she would have to have Tony drive her home after dinner as she had to work the next day. As it was going to be her first day as the anti-terrorism liaison with the CIA and she had a few things to still get ready.

Tony ended up treating the girls to a night out going out to dinner before having to drop Ziva off at her apartment. The whole meal was spent with Kenzie trying to find out when she could next have a girls day with Ziva. After assuring the young girl that they would see each other soon, Ziva was dropped off. Tony got out of the car and gave her a quick peck on the lips not wanting to do any more in front of Kenzie.

Once Ziva was back in her apartment for the first time in two days, she laid down on her bed to think over everything that had just happened in the last few days. She had not even been in the country a week yet and she already had a boyfriend. She had been hesitant to take the assignment in America but not she is definitely pleased that she did.

After a while of thinking she decided that she really needed to get things ready for work tomorrow and got up and picked out an outfit and got a small lunch packed. She was not sure if she would eat it but it is always better to be prepared. She was not sure what her exact job would be, whether she would be in the field or just an analyst, so she was prepared for both.

Just as she was about to go to bed early to get a good night's sleep for her first day, she got a text.

_So Gibbs just called saying him and Jen are having a cook out next weekend and I was wondering if you'd wanna come with me and Kenz. It's gonna be all my friends from work that I'm sure are gonna be dying to meet you-Tony_

Ziva thought about it. She really did want to meet his friends and get to see Jen and Gibbs again, but she thought that they were maybe taking things a little too fast. They had only known each other a week and were already dating and had even shared a bed. Not only that, but Kenzie was almost too attached to Ziva, but Ziva attributed that to her lack of a mother figure. While Tony may only be Kenzie's older brother, he was definitely more of a father figure. Ziva sensed that both brother and sister realized that but did not feel the need to bring it up.

Ziva, not knowing how to tell Tony her fears, settled for telling him a half truth:

_I would like to but I am not sure if I have to work yet._

She was fairly confident that she would not have to work and that this was strictly a nine to five job five days a week kind of job, but this way if she decided that she really was concerned with how fast they were moving she would have an out. In the back of Ziva's mind, she was aware that this probably not how relationships are supposed to work, but she never really had a normal relationship. Most of the guys she had dated were fellow Mossad officers.

Tony responded: _Well it is a standing invitation :)_ _just let me know when you find out. I definitely know what it's like not knowing if you are gonna work that weekend_

Ziva smiled, Tony was practically perfect. He was kind, humorous, a great father figure, not to mention good looking, and also very understanding. Ziva was startled when she realized what she was thinking. Maybe Tony was not the only one going too fast.

_Thank you for understanding :) _Ziva responded now feeling guiltier lying about having to work. She could decide later that week about how she felt about meeting his "family" as she has heard him refer to them as.

_Not a problem. Kenzie says good night by the way._

_Tell her I say good night as well! I should probably follow her lead and get to bed myself. Got to get up bright and early!_

_Ok, good night! Good luck on your first day! I know you will do great. You should text or call me when you get off because I want to hear all about it!_

_Will do :) Good night!_

With that, Ziva shut her phone off for the night and plugging it into charge as she crawled into bed making her alarm was set for the morning.

* * *

Tony had spent most of the morning working on paper work due to lack of a case. He had dropped Kenzie off at the NCIS day care that morning. It was now nearing five o'clock as he kept checking his phone for a message from Ziva. If anyone asked, he would swear he was not being clingy, but rather really interested in how her first day had been.

Once he had informed all his coworkers about his new girlfriend, he could not help from telling them all about her. Gibbs had expected them to start dating, maybe not this soon, but it was still expected. The other person on team Gibbs, Tim McGee, had told Tony how happy he was for him but was suspicious about everything Tony was telling him about Ziva. McGee had trouble believing that she was a Mossad liaison with the CIA but Gibbs had confirmed it for Tony.

Tony's other coworkers, forensic specialist Abby Sciuto and medical examiner Ducky Mallard, had both been very happy for him. They had realized how he rarely had long term relationships and that he must have a lot of hope for this one if he had already let Kenzie get so close with her.

Tony was just about done with his paper work when Gibbs strolled into the bullpen and told them they could leave. Tony quickly grabbed his things and went to pick Kenzie up from the day care center.

They were about half way home when Tony's phone started ringing. Always a safe driver when his sister was in the car, Tony grabbed his phone and handed it to Kenzie in the back seat asking her to check who was calling.

"It's Ziva!" she screamed answering it ignoring Tony attempts to tell her that they can call her when they get home.

"Hi Ziva!" Kenzie practically yelled into the phone causing Ziva to laugh.

"Hello Kenzie, Tony busy?" Ziva assumed.

"Yeah, he's driving right now so we can talk. How was your first day at work?" Kenzie asked.

"It went well I would say. But it is not nearly as fun as hanging out with you," Ziva said flattering the younger girl causing Kenzie to giggle.

"Then why do you do it?" Kenzie asked not fully aware of what Ziva's job was.

"Because I help a lot of people by stopping bad people from hurting good people."

"Like Tony?"

"Yeah. It's the same idea but we stop different kinds of bad guys," Ziva tried not really knowing what Kenzie knew about the full extent of Tony's job.

Without Kenzie even realizing it, they had arrived at their apartment and Tony had opened her door waiting for her to get out. "We're home! Here's Tony!" Kenzie said handing the phone before even waiting for Ziva's response.

"Ok, it was really nice talking with you, Kenzie. I hope I get to see you soon!" Ziva said thinking she was still talking to Kenzie.

"Yeah me too," Tony said to Ziva slightly startling her and making her feel embarrassed of what she had meant to say to Kenzie.

"Oh, uh, hello Tony. How are you?"

"I'm good," Tony said laughing at her stuttering. "But what I really want to know is how are _you?"_ Tony said emphasizing the 'you'.

"I am good. Work went well. Not exactly what I was expecting but it is a refreshing change."

"So what do you have to do?"

"I basically follow up on leads and call contacts to see if they have heard about anything we should know about. Desk work for the most part."

"So you probably don't have to work on Sunday then?" Tony asked hopeful.

_Crap!_ Ziva thought. Now she was going to have to give him a real answer. _Oh well! Here's to hoping it works out!_

"I do not!" Ziva said trying to sound as cheerful as possible even though there was a slight bit of doubt in the back of her mind that she was hoping would fade as the week progressed.

By this time in their conversation, Tony had made it inside and had sat down on the couch to relax. Kenzie had sat down right next to him trying to get close enough to hear Ziva over the phone.

"Tony, invite her over for dinner so she can tell us about her day!" Ziva heard Kenzie try to whisper to Tony.

"Kenz, she's had a long day, we shouldn't bother her," Tony whispered back not realizing Ziva could still hear him.

"Actually, if you do not mind, dinner would be nice. I spent the weekend with my best friends and do not have any food at my apartment," Ziva suggested trying to invite herself over.

"I'm your best friend!" Kenzie said excitedly loud enough for Ziva to hear causing her to laugh at the girl's excitement.

"Come on over then! Can't have my girlfriend starving," Tony said lightly not minding in the least. In all honestly, he was afraid of seeming to "whipped" as McGee had called him, though he doubted Ziva new what that meant.

Ziva came over shortly after and ate dinner with them. She told them all about her job, well what was appropriate to tell a four year old, and had stayed for a movie after. She left shortly after Tony put Kenzie to bed. Tony had even walked her out to her car, ever the gentleman. They had shared a short kiss before Ziva climbed into her car.

_Maybe we aren't moving too fast _Ziva thought on her ride home. _Maybe this is just what if feels like to find where you belong._

* * *

**I don't really know why but I just am in love with that last line. Well I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you have anything you wanna see or ideas throw them at me! I'm kinda just letting this story go where it leads and would be happy to add in your ideas as best I can.**

**Twin1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year! Thank you so much for the reviews! So I guess some people had trouble viewing the last chapter, so I hope you can go and read it now because it's working now when I try it. So I tried to incorporate some of your guys' ideas into this chapter. This first part actually has a plot purpose and then end is just a fluff scene that was request by a certain someone ;) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

On Tuesday Ziva was so swamped with paper work that she was in the office until after nine. Apparently she was really needed at the CIA based on the amount of work they had for her to do. While she really enjoyed spending time with Tony and Kenzie, having one day where she did not see them was probably healthy for her. She had however texted Tony in the early evening informing him of her work load saying that she would text him when she got home. They texted for about twenty minutes before Ziva became too tired and went to sleep.

Wednesday was looking much more promising for Ziva about getting out earlier. Ziva had found out that another agent had been transferred to the CIA from NCIS. Ziva's new partner had come in earlier that morning and introduced herself. Ziva was intrigued to know if this new agent happened to know Tony, Gibbs, or Jenny.

"Hi! I'm Kate Todd. It's nice to meet you," she said sticking out her hand for Ziva to shake.

Ziva, never really having had a partner before, was not sure what to expect, but Kate Todd seemed nice enough. "Hello. I'm Ziva David."

"You're Mossad, right?"

"That is correct. And you transferred from NCIS?"

"Yep, I was on the major case response team but was offered the position here. I loved it there, they were like family. But, I really am a better analyst than field agent and I thought this would be a better fit."

"You would not by chance be familiar with Tony DiNozzo would you?"

"Tony? He was such a pain in the ass. But also like a brother to me. He used to tease me so much! How do you know him?"

"We actually met on the flight here. And we are also dating," Ziva said shyly adding the last part in feeling odd reveling that to a total stranger.

"So YOU'RE the girl that stole Tony's heart? You're like famous at NCIS. Everybody wants to know who the girl that got Tony to settle down is."

Ziva seemed confused, "What do you mean settle down?"

Kate looks surprised and then worried. "Oh, I assumed you knew. Tony, well, he used to kind of date a lot of women and sleep around. Well, I'm not sure if he did, but he bragged that he did a lot. It was right after Kenzie came along and I think he didn't know how to handle it. But anyways, he's not like that anymore which is all that matters."

Ziva thought over what Kate had just told her as the two women started on their research and accompanying paper work. Ziva supposed it did not matter how Tony used to be since he was not like that anymore, right? Ziva made a mental note to maybe ask him about it at some point in the future.

Around lunch time Ziva's phone rang revealing a call from Tony.

"Hello, Tony," Ziva said.

"Hey! How's your day going?"

"Really well actually, especially compared to yesterday. I got my new partner today which really helps. Actually, I believe you two know each other," Ziva said with a smirk.

"Who is it?"

"Kate Todd."

"Oh gosh, whatever she told you about me isn't true! She's a big fat liar!"

"Really? Because I believe she described you as an obnoxious older brother, which is how you seem to be behaving," Ziva said with a chuckle.

"This isn't fair. You two do not get to team up on me now!"

"I make no promises. But I am going to assume you did not call to ask about my day?"

"Yeah, about that. I was wondering if you would be able to do me a huge favor, if you don't have to work late that is."

"Well it looks like I should be getting out of here early. What can I do to help?"

"Well we just got this really big case and it doesn't look like I will be getting home tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Kenzie tonight. I could always call the sitter but I know Kenzie likes you a lot more."

"I would never turn down hanging out with Kenzie! I would be happy to pick her up when I am down with work."

"Thank you so much, Zi. You're a lifesaver. I'll call the day care center and let them know you're gonna be picking her up. Oh, shoot, Gibbs is back, I have to go, thanks again!"

"It really is not a problem. Now go before you get in trouble!" Ziva heard Gibbs yelling through the phone and Tony quickly hung up the phone.

At about 16:30 Ziva was able to get out of work. She made her way to the naval base to pick Kenzie up from the base child care center. Kenzie, apparently unaware that Ziva was picking her up, was pleasantly surprised when she saw Ziva walk into her room.

"Ziva! What are you doing here? Kenzie said while she ran to give her a hug.

"Tony called me, he has to work late so you and me get to hang out tonight."

"Yay! You are so much better than the babysitter. She's old and smells funny and treats me like I'm a baby. I'm FOUR!" Kenzie said extremely overdramatic making Ziva laugh.

Ziva took Kenzie home to Tony's apartment and the two got settled in. Kenzie then inquired, "Can we order pizza for dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Half an hour later the two girls where sitting on the couch eating their pizza watching a movie. As 20:00 rolled in, the two girls where still on the couch with Kenzie sleepily laying her head on Ziva's lap. "I want ice cream." Kenzie stated.

"You sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should go to bed since you seem tired."

"No! I'm not tired! Please, Ziva?"

"Fine, but a small bowl," Ziva said caving in to Kenzie's wishes. Ziva got off the couch and went into the kitchen a scooped a small bowl of ice cream for Kenzie and a larger one for herself. She brought them out to the living room and handed Kenzie hers.

The two hunkered in on the couch to watch another. Ziva was completely aware that Kenzie would fall asleep soon even with the sugar from the ice cream. About twenty minutes later, the front door of the apartment could be heard opening.

"I'm home!" Tony shouted as he took off his shoes and coat.

"Tony! I thought you weren't gonna be home!" Kenzie said jumping off the couch and running into Tony's waiting arms for a hug.

"Yeah, you should thank Gibbs for that. I'm the only one that got to go just so I could see you," Tony said as he noticed Ziva stroll over from the couch. He held open an arm for her, having lifted Kenzie up with the other, inviting her in for a hug. Ziva came over and hugged him as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much."

Ziva just looked up at him and smiled in response. She was about to respond when Kenzie spoke first, "My ice cream is melting!"

She struggled out of Tony's arms and ran over to the coffee table where she had set if previously. "You guys had ice cream without me?" Tony asked as he followed Ziva and Kenzie back to the couch and sat between the two girls.

"Yeah! Ziva let me have some!"

"Well can I have some of yours?" Tony asked going to reach for her spoon.

"No!" Kenzie said scooting away from him. "Ziva only gave me a small bowl since it's late. Take some of hers! She had a big bowl." Keznie said ratting Ziva out.

"Is that so, Miss David?" Tony said reaching for her spoon.

"Get your own," Ziva said pulling her bowl away from Tony's reach.

"Please? Just a little bit?" Tony said putting on a pouty face. Kenzie laughed as she watched Tony try to get ice cream from Ziva.

"Fine. But just a little bit." Ziva said with an evil glint in her eyes. She stuck her finger into the melted part of the ice cream and leaned and smeared it all over Tony's face. "There you go, you can have that ice cream."

Kenzie was hysterically laughing as was Ziva when Tony said, "You know what that means, don't you?" Tony said grabbing the bowl out of an unsuspecting Kenzie's hands. "This is war!"

Tony grabbed a handful of ice cream and was about to rub it all over Ziva's face until she realized what was about to happen and jumped off the couch and ran behind it. Kenzie sat on the couch looking amused as she watched Tony chase Ziva around the living room both with a handful of melted ice cream. That is, until Tony was caught off guard by a sudden change in direction from Ziva and Ziva ended up running straight into him causing them both to fall over. Ziva grabbed on the Tony to try and break her fall, causing him to get covered in ice cream.

"Oh, you so awe me!" Tony said as both he and Ziva sat on the ground in front of the couch next to a giggling Kenzie. Somehow, Tony was the only one who had gotten and ice cream on him.

Feeling risky, Ziva leaned in and whispered to him, "How's this payment work?" before leaning in and kissing him. Both were in a particularly playful mood and the kiss maybe a little too heated. Kenzie broke them apart by saying, "I would never kiss someone. Especially covered in ice cream. Yuck!"

Tony and Ziva broke apart due to laughter. After the remaining ice cream was finished, Ziva helped Tony clean up while he put Kenzie to bed. When he was done, he came out of Kenzie's room to see Ziva sitting on the couch watching the rest of the move she and Kenzie had started.

"So what did you and Kate talk about today?"

Ziva thought about what Kate had said about Tony being a playboy before she had come along. Deciding that it was not worth bringing up, considering how much fun she had just had in the spontaneous fight, she replied, "She was telling me all about all the pranks you used to pull and how terrible of a partner you were."

"Ugh! I'm wounded to think that she was telling you the truth," Tony said clutching his chest in mock pain.

"Actually, she said I was a lucky girl to have you and that you were a great partner," Ziva said smiling at him as the two cuddled on the couch to finish the movie.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for what you want to see :)**

**Twin1**


End file.
